Royalty, mates and wars
by Stormshadow7
Summary: Harry comes into his magical creature inheritance, the problem is.. He doesn't know! And now he is calling people Submissives consciously.. And what's up with the ghosts? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer after fourth year and Harry James Potter lay depressed on his bed at the Dursley's house. Glancing at the clock he sighed as it read 12 am, and the date was July 31 1995. Closing his eyes, Harry let himself fall asleep unknown to the fact that he'd just come into his creature inheritance as a dominant Royal Fae.

Sept 1:

Three and a half weeks later Harry sat quietly, at the Gryffindor table observing everyone and subconsciously looking for a submissive mate. Suddenly, he felt eyes piercing into his back, so straighting up Harry turned and met onyx colored eyes full on. Narrowing his own, icy green glare Harry leaned forward slightly and assumed a subconscious Royal pose. Onyx eyes widened and assumed a panicked look, before they went blank. Finally, Snape submitted and turned his eyes downward respectfully, allowing Harry to see just how submissive he was.

Keeping the pose, Harry glanced around the hall and saw that 10% of the population were submissives. Even Dumbledore was one! Now that was a shock, a very big shock. The only person unaffected was Delores Umbridge, the so called Defense Teacher. Standing, Harry walked up to the stage where Fudge and Umbridge stood now. Walking around Umbridge, Harry sniffed slightly and growled. " Banshee."she spat out the name with hatred, as the Banshee's glamour came off." What are you doing out of Ireland, hag?" Cackling, the death omen moaned out"Perhaps I wanted a change in scenery.." Snarling now, at the threat to the submissives, Harry snapped"Nothing with you is random. Tell me. What is it?" Grinning evilly, the Banshee eyed Harry and said " Warnings are near my friend.. warnings are near.."then she vanished into a mist.

Still on edge, Harry looked around the hall at the other dominants and snapped out an order " Take the submissives to their quarters. Make sure there is more then one together. I don't want them alone. Then I want half of the dominants to guard the quarters and halls near them. The other half are with me, to patrol the school halls." Nodding, in acceptance the rest of the dominant students or teachers stood and led the Submissives to the common rooms or the teachers quarters. " And Mr. Filch. We are now on a school wide lockdown. Please inform the ghosts and poltergeist to actively search for a Banshee." Grumbling away, the caretaker walked away to inform the Baron about the lockdown. _Half way through the night, Harry was patrolling alone in a corridor when all of a sudden he heard a hoarse " Your Highness." Whipping around, Harry swore violently in the Fae's native language of Irish Gaelic, as the Baron floated next to him slowly. " Baron, I apologize for my language. Ah, you surprised me is all. " Harry murmured to the ghost. " Tis fine child. If it is more comfortable for you- then why not use it? My apologies as well, butI have come to inform you that it seems that the Banshee has disappeared from this castle altogether. " the ghost spoke quietly. Frowning, Harry said " Then where did she go?" as he relaxed his postured from the Royal stance he had kept all night. Turning back to the Baron, Harry said " Please inform the other dominants that they are able to go to bed now. But could you please keep patrolling the halls?" Recieving an affirmative, Harry walked briskly towards the tower deep in thought.

Finally, upon reaching it he entered and found all the submissives downstairs waiting for orders. Sighing, Harry took up the Royal stance again and ordered through a general submissive link'Any submissive not in bed is ordered to bed now!' Suddenly through all of Hogwarts there was a rush of commotion as every single submissive changed and dove into bed all at once. Finally, Harry headed up to bed and crashed face first onto it without bothering to change. Subconsciously checking everyone, he was happy to 'see' everyone was asleep or falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys, I have hit a slight writers block with Fae and the Founding soul, storms and commodores ; as well as Royalty, Mates and Wars. Also I am starting up college again tomorrow . Yay! :) History of the Medieval Era to the Early Colonial Period.. Here I come! ( evil cackle...)

Anyways, if you have any requests or ideas for a story/ chapter feel free to message me or write it The review board . Okay?

Followers and reviewers of said stories: do not worry! They will be continued! I am not canceling them .


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys ! Ok Sorry about that.. I had a massive writers block with three stories and am rewriting one. Also so I am in college as well as trying to get into a singing career - so Yay me!

I have also just started my own music videos on YouTube ( me singing - will be posted by Wednesday check it out at Angelofheaven71)

Anyways, Im restarting this story as I have another idea for the next chapter. Ok! And if anyone else has any ideas or requests, please email me!

:)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Harry climbed out of bed and walked down to the common room where he was met by absolute chaos. Standing in front of him trying to get a row of students out the door were the "dominant" students in his creature mind , who were pushing and shoving each other to get to breakfast.

Having enough with the chaos, Harry yelled "Enough" both mentally along the submissive link to the other chaotic dormitories and rare submissive teachers, as well as out loud.

Almost immediately everyone stopped moving and looked shamefully at the boy unaware of his Royal Fae heritage, who was growling in annoyance stormed out of the tower and past the other students into the great hall .

Slowly following him, the others from all four houses trickled into the hall and sat at their respective tables. Harry on the other hand, went to the Library and ignoring classes decided to research why people react towards him the way they did.

Finally three and a half hours later, a voice cleared and he looked up slowly to see Snape glaring at him. " Professor?" Harry asked quietly looking innocently at his professor. " Is there a reason you missed class Mr. Potter?" Snape asked menacingly yet slightly fearfully.

Narrowing his eyes at the tone , Harry leaned back and said " Yes sir. I am currently trying to find out why I am calling people Submissives, and why I am more aware of threats then before."

Swallowing convulsively, Snape sat and then nodded lightly saying " Yes it is slightly difficult to understand. Your characteristics are that of a Fae or a High Elf but there are so few High elves it is very hard to interpret without a blood test. If you would like I could create a Heritage potion for you."

Thinking it over Harry nodded and gestured for his Professor to lead the way to the Dungeons where the potion waited to be brewed. Once there Harry sat and watched quietly as the man quickly prepared the third year potion with ease, then waited five minutes for it to cool.

Finally he said " It is ready, Mr. Potter." and held out a piece of parchment , a knife and a glass. Taking the items Harry sliced his hand and watched as three drops of blood fell on the potion coated parchment.

Waiting two minutes, Harry watched as words slowly formed on the parchment and gaped at what it said. It read :

**Harry James Potter , heir of James Godric Potter and Lily Andrea Evans - Potter**

_Heir of Godric Gryffindor - Full blooded Royal Fae_

_Heir of Helga Hufflepuff - 1/4 Fae_

_Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw - 1/4 High Elf _

_Heir of Salazar Slytherin - Full Blooded Royal Fae_

_Heir to the Royal Line of the Fae_

_Heir of the O'Connor line ( current Regent Kiera O'Connor - 1/4 Fae and Singer/ Competitor on the Voice of Britain)_

_24th in Line for the Royal Throne of Britain_

Harry sat down in shock and said " What?... How am I a Fae?" Snape seemed to get over his shock as he bowed his head and said " Apologies M'lord but I am afraid I don't have those answers."

Gaping again, Harry jumped up and snarled " Don't ever call me that again!" Snape winced and seemed to curl into himself for some reason making Harry flinch. " Im sorry Professor, really. I just really hate anything similar to Voldemort." Harry explained.

Nodding slowly in acceptance, Snape relaxed and began to speak but was interrupted by Ron running through the door. " Harry! Come quick ! Fred and George are insane! Their challenging Umbridge!" The redhead shouted.

Hearing this Harry snarled and dashed out the door towards the Great Hall, where he could hear shouting. Bursting into the hall, he snarled maliciously as the Banshee had returned and had a submissive by the throat.

" Banshee." he hissed, as all the other dominants rushed the Submissives out the doors toward the common rooms or Headmasters office in the teachers case.

" You have entered my territory again. Leave now or I will exterminate you. " Harry's voice had taken on a growl as he spoke making the reaper of death gulp as she glanced around for her Masters help.

Finally seeing him in the shadows of a far corner she shrieked " MASTER! PLEASE! " Hearing this both Death and Harry began to laugh sinisterly as Death replied hissingly $ This is your own fault , Moira. You were warned to stay away from here yet you returned. Why? Because of the souls begging for death? It is not their time , Moira. You have brought this upon yourself. "

With these last words the Master of Death dispelled his former messenger and turned to Harry saying $ My apologies, Harry. I had not known she had become so obssesed with Hogwarts. She was supposed to stay in Ireland but I lost track of her until a year ago. Again, I apologize for that."

Nodding Harry relaxed slowly and left the Great Hall for the Headmasters office. one inside the fifteen year old nodded to the other Dominants and looked at the Submissives closely.

After doing so, he turned to MacGonagoll and asked " How have they been?" In answer she just shook her head sadly as Snape , the only unmated Submissive teacher buried his head into Dumbledore's robes.

Sighing, Harry rubbed his face with one hand tiredly and said " Alright , let's get them to bed. Then discuss it tomorrow. " Nodding in acceptance the other teachers, helped the Submissives to bed In the Teachers Quarters. All the Submissives except Snape, who flinched whenever someone touched him.

Looking at him sadly Harry glanced at McGonagoll and said, " Get to bed Professor. I will do patrol and get Professor Snape to bed. " The woman sighed and walked towards the girls sighed of their quarters, leaving Harry with Snape.

Shaking his head, Harry walked over to the man and sat in front of him then said " Professor? " Harry paused then said " Professor Snape, its time for bed. Come on ( Here Harry lifted Snape to his feet and onto the bed in Snape 's Quarters) Time to get into bed. "

Grumbling, Snape curled into a ball and tried to hold onto Harry's arm like a teddy bear. Raising an eyebrow Harry transfigured a piece of paper into a grey/white wolf with a lightening bolt.

Once that was done he tucked it into Snape's arms and wrapped the blankets around the man. Then nixed the lights and quietly left , calling the Baron as he did so.

"M'liege?"the ghost asked as quietly as possible as Harry sent to the rest of the Submissives ' Bed! Now!' . " Could you please help me patrol the castle again? I'm afraid the teachers are worn out after the excitement today. Especially Professor Snape as he is unmated." Harry asked quietly as the two walked - or drifted depending on how you looked at it through the halls.

" We would be honored , my lord. And peeves will help as well I am sure. " the Baron answered as he left to gather the ghosts to patrol the halls.

Harry smiled happily and carefully walked along the lower section near the dungeons , up the side near Gryffindor tower, down to Ravenclaw house and across to Hufflepuff. Then near the end of the night he caught a first year from Gryffindor sneaking into the Kitchens and raised an eyebrow.

" And what exactly do you think your doing out during Curfew?" Harry asked, looking every bit the Royal he was. The first year though instead of being intimidated stood tall and said " I overheard two Weasley's saying the kitchen's down here. I wanted to prank it."

'Oh goodie. A dominant arrogant firstie with and attitude problem.' Harry sighed mentally as he got ready to rail the boy. Oddly enough, he needn't have bothered as a minute later the boy paled drastically while staring behind Harry.

Glancing behind him, Harry couldn't help but cackle mentally as Snape swept up the hall like a menacing Alpha wolf. "And what may I ask, are you doing out after curfew Mr. Potter?" The Professor asked fiercely, while using legilimens to send the words *Thank you* to Harry.

"Professor McGonagoll gave me the task of doing patrol if the Submissives become to overwhelmed with my presence." Harry said. Then explained the night and the younger boy's prescence there.

" Very well. And what do you have to say for yourself Mr. Andrews?" Snape asked. Andrews blushed profusely and looked down, saying " Oopsie?"

" I don't speak idiot , Andrews. What did you say?" Snape asked snarling at the boy angrily. Harry narrowed his eyes as he saw a challenge coming and sent to Snape ~ Careful. He's a dominant eleven year old with an attitude problem.~

Seeing the man tilt his head in response, Harry backed off a bit and waited as the dominant and submissive fought it out. Finally he had enough and stepped back into the fight with a snarl of warning to the younger dominant.

Andrews not understanding, snapped a word of insult back and Snape realizing the boy had gone too far backed well off as Harry transformed into a massive Royal wolf.

Snarling the wolf pounced onto the eleven year old , who tried to protect himself yet only seemed to show the wolf he was fighting for dominance as the wolf finally flipped him over and grabbed his throat with his jaws.

Andrews whimpered and tilted his head to ease the pressure , accepting the older as the dominant male in the process as Harry let go and licked his throat gently.

Getting off the boy, the fifteen year old transformed again and ignoring the boy walked over to Snape. Tilting the man's head up and kissed the man gently as he eased the man's mouth open with his tongue.

Flicking his own into the man's mouth, Harry explored every crevice and cavity of Snape's mouth causing the man to moan.

Finally, stopping for air Harry grinned at the dazed look in Snape's eyes and leaning down whispered "See you love." causing the man to shiver as cool air brushed his neck as Harry spoke to him.


End file.
